


ABC Fic's from Beyond!!!!!!!!

by Leopards_Bane



Series: ABC FICS OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOMmMmmmmmmm (ok enough 'M's already) [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: ABC fic, Gen, I was 13 what do you expect?, M/M, Yes that is a Quantum Leap reff in there..., drabble-ish, horrid old fic found in mouldy old notebooks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.  Thought I would post and see what happens lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Fic's from Beyond!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote many many years back (about 18 to be precise!) and recently found in a notebook, and transcribed here mostly "as is",  
>  with a few added bits or corrected spelling to make it readable! ;-) (can you tell i really dont like riley? I couldnt even be arsed to   
> remember his last name!   
> also at time I didnt include much in my notes so the lack of scene background is obvious, and the places where it is fleshed out a bit is   
> where I couldnt help myself as I was typing things got added to it. but I dont plan on truly finishing this. i think...)

"as if!" buffy exclaimed.

"but?..." riley tried.

"can't you keep your heads out of the clouds?"

"don't leave me this way!" he wailed back. 

"ever think that some people have their own lives?" buffy shouted

"fine!" riley shouted back.

"great!"

"hey, wait a minute!"

"it better be good."

"just look, here...um ... giles a little help here?" riley asked, giles shook his head *no* then went back to reading.

"kay, what am i supposed to be looking at?" buffy asked as she crossed her arms in peak.

"make it quick"

*nother sec* he thought as he looked for something to distract her.

"oh boy!" said sam as he leaped in with a scouling buffy staring at him.

"pardon?"

'quantom leaping often leaves me in weird situations, this time wasnt any different.'

"riley you ok?" questioned buffy

'swiss cheesed brains most of the time left me with the feeling of deja vue.'

"that better not be spike i see out the window"

"umm...?"

"very strange"

"what is?"

"Xander is kissing spike!"

"yeah, so?"

"Zenon to riley! spikes a vamp! xander's a scoobie!"

**Author's Note:**

> And this could go on forever but you get the idea of what a ABC fic is lol 
> 
> PS: I actually have more of these and may just add them all together as a series of nonsense drabbles.   
> let me know if this is a good idea or not.


End file.
